


Hero

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: Voltron Season 8 Countdown [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Shiro get's captured. Lance saves his hero.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: This is day five of my Countdown to Voltron Season 8.

Shiro was captured. Being back in the cell brought him back to the year before. He can’t escape. There’s nothing he could do. He’s going to die. Trapped in the past, he was curled into a ball in the back corner. He didn’t acknowledge that the door opened and someone entered. “Shiro?” a familiar voice called. He looked up suddenly to see Lance.

He opened his mouth to call out Lance’s name, but no sound came out of it. “Oh my god, Shiro!” Lance ran towards him. He tried to sit up, but couldn’t. He was shaking too much. Shiro couldn’t focus on what was happening. He knew, logically, Lance was calling for help. He knew help came. He doesn’t remember what and how it happened.

The next thing he knew was that he was waking up in the castle. Every resident of the castle was surrounding him when he woke. The space mice were laying on his stomach dozing off, Keith was sitting right next to him. Hunk and Pidge were a little ways away, concerned looks on their faces. Allura was sitting beside Keith looking sad. Coran was by the machine monstering his vitals. Lance was the farthest, standing next to the doorway. He was watching on with a sad look on his face.

Everyone started talking at once. After a few minutes of answering their questions as best as he could, Shiro noticed that Lance left the room after not speaking at all. Letting Lance have a moment to calm down, having an idea as to why Lance left, Shiro told everyone what he remembered of his rescue.

“I want to be alone right now. Is it safe for me to walk around?” Shiro asked, knowing Lance had enough time to relax. Coran nodded as Shiro quickly left the room. There was one of two places Lance could be. His room, or the observation deck. He went to Lance’s room first.

A few seconds after knocking the door opened. “Oh, hey Shiro. It’s good to have you back.” Lance smiled at Shiro. It was fake.

“May I enter?” Shiro asked. Lance nodded as the door opened wider. Shiro entered and the two sat on Lance’s bed. “I haven’t told you this yet.” Shiro said after a moment of silence.

“Haven’t said what?” Lance asked, looking at Shiro. Shiro turned to face Lance.

“Thank you for saving me, hero.” What happened after Shiro spoke was instantaneous. Lance lounged at Shiro and brought him into a tight hug. Shiro hugged him back after a slight moment of hesitance.

The two sat there for a while in silence, enjoying the other’s embrace. Lance was the first to break out of the embrace.

“So,” Lance paused for a moment, “I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but I think–no, I know I like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?” Lance started to mumble at the end. If Lance wasn’t practically sitting on Shiro’s lap he wouldn’t have heard the smaller male.

“I think with the right nurturing the kindling may turn into a fire of passion for you.” Shiro said placing his forehead on Lances. “So, yes, I want to go out with you.” At this point Shiro was whispering.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance whispered. Shiro didn’t answer in words. He kissed Lance quickly. It was more of a peck than a kiss.

“Like that?” Shiro asked with a smile. Lance huffed and brought their lips together again. Once the kiss broke apart, they were out of breath. It was a breathtaking kiss, literally. Shiro kissed the crown of Lance’s head causing Lance to laugh.

“I like this.” Shiro muttered in Lance’s head. “I could get used to this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree
> 
> Note: I wanted it to end on "'Thank you for saving me, hero.'" but that obviously didn't go to plan. Oops. And as always, I might either a) continue this later, or b) rewrite/edit this later.


End file.
